


Stupid Love

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Just a little insight at Dean and Seth's dysfunctional relationship, M/M, One-sided feelings, Self-Destruction, Set during Seth/Dean hate phase, They are exes who can't stay away from each other, Toxic Hook-Ups, Unhealthy Habits, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is a drug Dean can't stay away from. Dean is a mess that Seth can't stop taking advantage of.





	Stupid Love

Seth sat on the couch, a drink in his hand as his eyes focused on Dean’s passed out form on the bed. A smirk played on his lips as he ran his eyes all over Dean’s naked body. There were prominent marks on Dean’s hips and waist, and he had a few bruises decorating his pale lithe body.

It wasn’t the first time since their official break up that Dean ended up in his bed. A depressed and drunk Dean usually meant self destruction, and that self destruction always meant Dean letting Seth have his way with him. Dean was always submissive, but he was not the one to let someone hit him and get away with it. Seth had the privilege because Dean had made the foolish mistake of falling in love with him. When all Seth was looking for was a convenient setting where he could fuck his willing teammate to gets the rocks off while they stayed on the tough journey of road life.

It wasn’t Seth’s fault that Dean needed him more than Seth needed him. It wasn’t Seth’s fault that Dean needed more out of him than Seth was willing to give. Dean had a good mouth, a tight ass. Seth took advantage of that. Dean was the one who dived heart first into everything and now he was paying the price. Seth almost felt sorry for the broken man lying on his bed, used and fucked. But he wasn’t remorseful. He was a man with needs after all.

Dean stirred on the bed, a low painful moan left his lips as he tried to move from his position of where he currently laid on his stomach. Seth cocked his head a little, watching if the sleeping man was waking up.

The blue orbs opened slowly and fell straight on Seth. It looked like a feeling of regret consumed those eyes as he tried to move again and let out another pained grown.

“You are such an asshole.” Dean mumbled out and Seth smirked in return.

“You weren’t saying that when I was balls deep in your ass.” Seth’s tone was smug.

“Fuck you.”

“No baby, I fucked you. And by the looks of it, pretty damn good.”

Seth’s cocky jabs had Dean turn his head away from his stare. Dean got on his back, rubbing his face with his hands. Seth saw a few tears leak out of those eyes and he almost, almost felt a little tightness in his chest.

“How the fuck haven’t you thrown me out yet?” Dean asked, voice strained as sad eyes fell onto Seth again.

“You looks so pretty all fucked out and I enjoy the sight of you wearing bruises by me when you claim to hate me so much.”

“I do hate you.”

“Not enough to stay away from me apparently.”

“I hate myself too apparently.”

Seth didn’t respond, instead he watched as Dean stood up from the bed gingerly, collected his clothes from the floor and then went towards the bathroom. Seth couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face at the way Dean limped as he walked away.


End file.
